Stars & Bars
by GalaMD
Summary: La misión era preservar las estrellas de la bandera mientras él estaba atrapado tras las barras, sin fe, con sangre en las manos, directa o indirectamente. Es la noche más larga a la que Canton Everett Delaware III se ha enfrentado nunca.  Canton POV


**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Pff xD Si fueran míos, les garantizo que los episodios y sus cliff-hangers no serían tan maravillosos. No soy un troll tan GENIAL como Moffat xD

**Rating:** M

**Spoilers:** 6x01-6x02

**Genre:** Slash. P0rn with a bit of plot xD o introspección, o lo que sea

**Rating:** M

Para todos aquellos que claman porque Canton sea nombrado companion honorario y se quede una temporadilla en la Tardis. Best Secondary Character ever. Y especilamente para mi wifey y el resto de mis niñas que me han brindado TANTO en estos tres meses. Ha sido unforgettable. Las echaré de menos. 3

* * *

><p><strong>STARS &amp; BARS<strong>

_For what is a man what has he got  
>If not himself then he has not<br>To say the things he truly feels  
>And not the words of one who kneels<br>The record shows I took the blows  
>And did it my way<em>

**(**_**My Way**_** – Frank Sinatra) **

**DALLAS (TEXAS). ****23.34 h. 24 de noviembre de 1963.**

Hizo un gesto al barman con la mano para que le sirviera otro whiskey doble. Sin hielo. No se le escapó la mueca de desaprobación en las toscas facciones curtidas por el sol. Puso un puñado de billetes sobre los cercos sucios y mugrientos de la barra, en señal de desafío, sin dejar resquebrajarse la máscara de impasibilidad que tanto trabajo le había costado entrenar en Quantico.

Debía lucir horrible, además de borracho, un contraste abismal con su impecable traje oscuro. De todas maneras, la visión de alguien como él se había convertido en algo habitual ya por los alrededores de la Dealey Plaza. Los lugareños debían haberles aceptado como parte del paisaje o la decoración interior. Allí, en ese momento, él no era más que una de tantas hormigas congregadas en aquella ciudad en las últimas 48 terribles horas.

No obstante, las bolsas bajo sus ojos y el temblor de su mano delataban algo más. Sí, alzó la mirada para despreciar su reflejo en el espejo. Ni siquiera se había molestado en cambiarse la camisa, y cualquiera podía decir que era la viva estampa de una desamparada viuda de luto.

Sin apartar la mirada de la sombra de sí mismo, una figura encorvada que le observaba con sus ojos cuajados de decepción y sangre, bebió la mitad de su copa de un trago y dejó que el tintineo del cristal contra la madera borrara el eco de los disparos.

Un movimiento le pilló desprevenido y su instinto le hizo seguirlo por el rabillo del ojo. El FBI hacía un buen trabajo con ellos convirtiéndoles en pequeñas máquinas infalibles y serviciales. Aunque quizás el alcohol estaba ya mermando su tiempo de reacción. Vaciló. ¿Cuánto tiempo podía llevar aquel tipo estudiándole sin pudor?

Se había cruzado con los ojos azules un par de veces en encontronazos casuales a lo largo de la noche. Pero ahora, decididamente, se clavaban en él, con curiosidad y una emoción distinta, intensa, que no conseguía desentrañar y le erizaba el vello de los brazos.

Apuró la copa. Necesitaba salir, tomar aire, dejar atrás a aquel desconocido que parecía demasiado interesado en él para su tranquilidad. Quizás dar un par de patéticas caladas a un cigarrillo antes de dejarlo caer en la acera, pisoteado por la puntera de sus impolutos zapatos. Marchito. Truncado antes de tiempo entre las brasas humeantes del fuego que lo hubiera prendido. Trágico, como el cuerpo curvilíneo de un ángel rubio demasiado terrenal al que habían cortado las alas, aprovechando su vulnerabilidad, para proteger secretos. Secretos de Estado. Por su Presidente, por su Patria. Aún recordaba la escena que le recibió cuando acudió a aquella casa una de sus muchas guardias de escucha. La carne (porque había sido de carne, no celuloide) pálida, fría, hermosa aún, enredada entre las sábanas que habían sido su mortaja.

Y ahora…ese Presidente, el niño dorado de los ojos azules, ya no estaba para exaltar su liderazgo y conducirles al mañana. La esperanza se había ido, como un sueño imposible. Muerto el perro… la rabia seguía ahí, glotona. La Casa Blanca permanecía altiva en Washington, centinela de los pecados que se escondían en sus rincones oscuros, tras las níveas columnas y bajo sus imponentes cúpulas. Con los mismos titiriteros moviendo los hilos de las agencias, maquillando conspiraciones para la opinión pública y enviando a soldaditos obedientes como él a misiones suicidas, a cometer a ciegas los mismos inútiles crímenes para preservar las estrellas de la bandera mientras él estaba atrapado tras las barras, sin fe, con sangre en las manos, directa o indirectamente.

Esa misma tarde le habían destinado a una ciudad menor, lejos del corazón del país, donde los estrategas trazaban sus perturbadores planes. Podían apartar a un moscardón que incordiara con un simple manotazo. Apretó la mandíbula. Había acabado pagando el precio de sus preguntas insistentes, rebeldes e incómodas. Y lo triste es que no se arrepentía de haberlas hecho, sino de no haberlas formulado antes de ver a otros empuñar un arma contra sus objetivos.

Mejor le hubieran destituido.

Soltó una carcajada seca, ronca, ante la mirada atenta del extraño y del barman que se impacientaba por cerrar.

Probablemente buscaban la excusa más absurda para hacer eso mismo.

Igual debía ponérselo fácil y dimitir.

El nudo de la corbata le apretaba el cuello como una cadena de plomo, ahogándole. Inspiró profundamente, buscando el familiar consuelo en el peso y forma más reales de su Sig Sauer en la sobaquera oculta por la chaqueta. Se puso en pie, tambaleante junto al taburete donde había estado sentado las últimas horas.

La sujeción firme de una mano sobre el hombro impidió que avergonzara aún más a su estimado Bureau al perder la posición vertical.

─Creo que no ha tenido precisamente un buen día, amigo, y va siendo hora de meterle en la cama… ─murmuró, con descaro, aquel tipo que bien podía haber sido un espía. O el sicario al que hubieran ordenado liquidarle sin armar escándalo. Se indignó durante un instante por la falta de originalidad. El pavimento de Dallas se había pintado para siempre de rojo en apenas unos cuantos días, unos cuantos litros más arrojados en cualquier callejón no debían notarse mucho.

Sacudió la mano intrusa con violencia. Vio la mueca del dueño del bar, que se colgaba el paño de limpiar sobre el hombro, y acudía al teléfono de la pared. Puso los ojos en blanco y mostró las palmas. No necesitaría que lo arrastraran afuera, se marcharía sin dar guerra.

Salió al exterior ajustándose la chaqueta. El aire estaba menos viciado que en el interior del establecimiento y esperó a que le despejara lo suficiente para dirigirse al apestoso motel en el que se alojaba, hacer la maleta y regresar a D.C. para la mudanza que le esperaba.

Se forzó a permanecer alerta. Escuchaba el paso, confiado, sin disimular, varios metros por detrás. Sentía la presencia ancha, robusta, y casi podía oír el rumor de aquella casaca gris acero pasada de moda ondeando a sus espaldas.

Su padre, Canton Everett Delaware II, había regresado de la Guerra con una muy similar, con galones pero manchada de tierra, sangre y parches zurcidos. Toda la situación resultaba irreal. Como si se hallara perseguido por un fantasma.

Deslizó la mano con sutileza por la abertura de la chaqueta, hacia la axila.

Se preguntó si aquel fantasma podría ser atravesado por cualquiera de las balas que quedaba en su cartucho.

Dobló una esquina conocida y aguardó, conteniendo la respiración agitada, a que la sombra de aquel individuo lamiera la puntera de sus zapatos.

En un solo movimiento y a pesar de la considerable diferencia de constitución a favor de su adversario, se aferró a las solapas de su abrigo y lo acorraló con más violencia de la necesaria contra el muro de ladrillo empapelado con anuncios y alguna foto del malogrado JFK.

El hombre no se retorcía bajo la brutalidad de su abrazo. No hizo ademán de sacar ningún arma. El pecho subía y bajaba algo acelerado bajo la gabardina, pero procuraba serenarse.

Que no se resistiera no le extrañó. Podía haberle pillado desprevenido. Sin embargo, sí le descolocaba la sonrisa ladeada que se columpiaba en las facciones joviales y atractivas, a pesar de la mueca de dolor por el impacto que le había hecho entrecerrar los ojos, grises en la media luz que ofrecían las farolas.

Los hoyuelos que se le formaban en las mejillas no hicieron más que irritarle. ¿Se estaba riendo de él? ¿Acaso sabía a quién se estaba enfrentando?

Escupió la retahíla de preguntas propias de un interrogatorio, con el cañón de su arma reglamentaria apretado contra la sien de aquel tipo. ¿Quién es? ¿Qué quiere? ¿Por qué me sigue? ¿Quién le ha ordenado que lo haga?

─¿Por qué no me tuteas? Ya que respiramos el mismo aire, es lo menos que podemos hacer para sentirnos todos más cómodos en esta intimidad…

Aquello fue más efectivo que cualquier bofetón, sumado a sus reflejos enlentecidos. En un segundo, le habían desarmado y habían intercambiado posiciones. Sintió, fracasado, los relieves del ladrillo clavándosele entre los omóplatos, la angustia quemándole con bilis la garganta y el pulso palpitándole en el cuello. Sus últimos minutos, debilitado, exhausto y atacado por un fantasma de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Cerró los ojos, aguardando impaciente el final, y rezó para que no encontraran su cadáver en un charco de su propia orina.

Escuchó una combinación de sonidos metálicos y sintió los dedos del desconocido manoseándole el costado y la cara interior del brazo hasta ajustar la pistola en la funda de la sobaquera.

Abrió los ojos, perplejo.

─Capitán Jack Harkness. ─se presentó con un guiño, arrastrando las eses finales con un acento que le fue imposible reconocer. Le dio una palmadita en el pecho como si fueran camaradas de toda la vida, justo donde su corazón latía aún desbocado, y luego no retiró la mano sino que tuvo la desfachatez de alisar la solapa crispada de su chaqueta como si le estuviera haciendo un favor. ─ No sé quién te habrá traicionado, pero apestas a desengaño casi tanto como alcohol. Y…no es una buena combinación si llevas un arma, créeme. Soy un auténtico experto en el tema…

Probablemente aquel ni siquiera fuera su nombre real. Canton se preguntó a qué agencia pertenecería. Si a la suya, a la CIA, al Servicio Secreto o a alguna otra tan secreta que ni siquiera esos la conocía de nombre.

Tras la sonrisa de dientes perfectos y blancos, ocultaba alguna oscura verdad, que le carcomía por dentro. Pero sólo porque él degustaba el mismo veneno en el fondo del paladar supo reconocer la farsa por lo que era, ya que aquel Paul Newman de barrio había hecho un arte de la mentira.

─Canton. Canton Everett Delaware. Tercero.

Se ahorró anunciar su cargo, con menos pompa que la que el tal Jack había utilizado. Después de eso se pasaría años tratando de dilucidar qué demonios fue lo que le hizo confiar siquiera su nombre de pila a aquel desconocido que le había espiado, seguido, arrinconado y desarmado en una callejuela de la muerte de Dallas.

Reflexionaría, y lo achacaría a una enajenación transitoria por todo el alcohol consumido y a su falta de costumbre como bebedor, al sentimiento de alienación y a la necesidad de contacto humano. Quizás ansiaba comprensión, empatía. U otra mano que descerrajara un tiro entre ceja y ceja y acabara por fin con tantos meses de frustración. La catarsis definitiva tras descubrir que en aquel país no había héroes, ni nobleza, salvo en la televisión.

No tenía pareja…ni interés en tenerla. Ni hijos. Sus padres habían fallecido con pocos años de diferencia, ya hacía tiempo, y al resto de su familia no podía importarle menos si vivía o moría. Sólo había tenido su trabajo, el orgullo de servir a su país, hasta que su país le había apuñalado por la espalda.

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido idealista.

Aquel Harkness ignoró su ceño fruncido y silbó, entre impresionado y divertido. No era la primera vez que alguien le ridiculizaba por la herencia bautismal que le habían dejado los suyos.

─Americano de pura cepa, ¿eh?

Gruñó, hosco.

─Por suerte o por desgracia.

─No, no…─se apresuró a disculparse con una risa cristalina. ─ Me gusta. Apuesto lo que sea a que despista a tus enemigos, objetivos, o como quieras llamarlo. A la gente que te vigila, y a los que te dan órdenes. Es una paradoja, un contraste entre tradición y…tu espíritu rebelde e inconformista. La culpa que arrastras y que te atormenta. Tu reticencia a llevar a cabo las órdenes como un perro, sin pensar y sin opinar.

Hizo un aspaviento con la mano que se le antojó demasiado…afectado. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que aquel tipo...intentaba flirtear con él. Se estremeció.

─Cómo… ─masculló, en un susurro. Una cosa era saber todos sus movimientos, haber memorizado su ficha, analizar los puntos débiles de su técnica de defensa. Otra muy distinta leerle la mente, ahondar en la yaga de su conciencia, que supuraba dudas con cada día y cada nuevo caso o misión.

Harkness pareció sobresaltarse repentinamente, por su expresión desencajada, quizás, o por la pregunta balbuceante que quedó pendiente entre ellos. Abrió la distancia entre sus cuerpos, azorado. Y el rubor no lucía del todo a tono con sus rasgos de chico malo y la chispa maliciosa que había bailado en sus ojos momentos antes.

─Lo siento. No pretendía… ─carraspeó, antes de proseguir, con voz suave. ─ Entrometerme. Te he visto en ese bar, solo, angustiado, hundido y me has recordado a alguien que conozco…que conocía, simplemente. Alguien que fue…dejado atrás por quien más confiaba. Alguien que no superó nunca esa traición y… Bueno, la noche es…larga, y tenías toda la pinta de hacer alguna locura que no hubiera merecido la pena y que probablemente ni te hubieras planteado al llegar la mañana.

Se le entrecortó la respiración. ¿Creía que él iba a…que hubiera estado a punto de…? Sobre todo. ¿Qué diantres le importaba a nadie, ni mucho menos a ese…quien fuera, lo que hubiera hecho él con su vida o con su muerte?

El otro hombre pareció interpretar su silencio como el fin de la conversación, asintió gravemente con la cabeza. Se subió el cuello de su abrigo, dispuesto a marcharse por donde había venido.

─Cuídate, Canton. Siempre hay razones de peso por las que luchar.

─¡Espera! ─exclamó, reteniéndolo por el brazo. ─Esa persona que conocías… ¿siguió adelante?

Se volvió hacia él sonriendo su clásica sonrisa de anuncios. Veía una sombra de tristeza tras su luz, ahora que se fijaba mejor en ella.

─Algo así. Podría decirse que…tenía un don que le hacía afortunado. Y sobrevivió.

La confesión era pesada, pero con la clase de peso confortable que proporciona una manta abrigada en el invierno.

─¿Fue una mujer? Quien le traicionó, me refiero…

Ni él se creyó que estuviera manteniendo aquel tipo de cháchara en la madrugada con un completo desconocido, eludiendo identidades obvias y bordeando sin demasiado cautela el filo de un abismo. Su interlocutor, lejos de parecer ofendido, soltó una carcajada y sacudió la cabeza, mientras apoyaba una mano en el muro, sobre su hombro izquierdo.

─No fue la madre Patria, eso desde luego. ─ le murmuró al oído. El aliento tibio le cosquilleó el lóbulo de la oreja. Estaba tan cerca que podía aspirar el olor agridulce a tabaco y…tiempo que le impregnaba la ropa y el magnetismo de su presencia le hacía vibrar bajo la piel.

Hubiera podido detenerle bajo sospecha de homosexualidad tan sólo por aquel comentario cargado de connotaciones inaceptables. Por el roce deliberado de su nariz y de sus labios en su cara. Podía haberle reducido y esposado, incluso, por el hecho de que la mano libre de aquel hombre estuviera aflojando impunemente el nudo de su corbata con dedos hábiles. Hubiera debido hacerlo, para cortar por lo sano la atracción irracional que estaba ejerciendo sobre él, nublando su cordura, antes de que los pudieran detener a los dos por escándalo público. Había visto sentencias injustas por mucho menos durante la Caza de Brujas macarthista. Especialmente en el corazón de un Estado tan conservador como Texas.

Pero no hizo nada de eso, sino algo completamente imprevisto para él, aunque fueran sus manos y sus labios los que ejecutaban la acción. Era como si…como si su cerebro se hubiera desconectado de su necesidad y de su cuerpo, de la placa que le había servido de Gran Causa y a la vez de escudo tras el que se había ocultado del mundo.

Se aproximó aún más y tironeó de las solapas de la casaca para atraer su atención.

Tituteaba, al principio, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o dónde colocar las manos hasta que sintió los mordiscos leves sobre el pulso en la garganta y los besos húmedos que dejarían marca bajo el cuello de la camisa blanca. Tomó aquel rostro entre las manos, buscando la doble intención en los ojos azules expectantes. Notó la aspereza familiar de una barba incipiente bajo la yema de los dedos, antes de alzar la cabeza y claudicar a aquel impulso incontrolable.

Recorrió con los dedos el contorno de la mandíbula fuerte, tanteando el terreno hasta enredarse en los mechones cortos en su nuca, para atraerle hacia sí. Entreabrió sus labios en muda sorpresa cuando Jack jugó con la hebilla de su cinturón y el otro hombre aprovechó para profundizar el beso. Lenta y lánguidamente, recogió los suspiros que se atropellaban en su boca, dejando alguno atrás para que se escapara y rompiera el silencio trémulo. Sus lenguas forcejeaban mientras Jack les arrastró hacia el fondo sin salida del callejón, lejos de miradas curiosas que pudieran husmear si casualmente decidían pasar por aquella calle a horas tan intempestivas.

No era el lugar más limpio, ni más romántico, para un encuentro así, pensaba Canton, pero el frenesí de su cuerpo a cuerpo ciertamente dejaba poco lugar para plantearse alternativas al aquí y ahora, o para preocuparse por el maullido del gato que salió de su escondite entre las sombras, molesto por la intrusión.

Harkness murmuró entre besos, divertido con su torpeza, a pesar de que la urgencia en sus jadeos y la tensión en sus pantalones de vestir era tan apremiante como la suya.

Le volteó sin preguntar, con cuidado, y recorrió su abdomen por debajo de la camiseta interior, trepando hasta acariciarle el pecho, fibroso pero para nada la forma atlética que hubiera podido lucir años atrás con el arduo entrenamiento de la academia. Sintió lamentándose cada uno de sus años, su calvicie incipiente, las canas prematuras que como tanzas blancas habían empezado a salpicarle el pecho. Un agravio comparativo frente a los músculos esculpidos que sabía que ocultaba la gabardina de su acompañante y su belleza clásica, casi irreal. Cerró los ojos cuando Jack le besó en la nuca y la curva del hombro.

Las manos de aquel hombre extraño y fascinante que le había llevado a hacer algo que nunca jamás se había permitido imaginar reiniciaron el camino hacia el sur, y los dos debían notar todos sus músculos contrayéndose desincronizados con cada escalofrío que le electrizaba el vello del cuerpo. Los dedos de Jack se colaron bajo el elástico de su calzoncillo, que chasqueó contra la piel, y se obligó a reprimir una exclamación.

El siseo de cremalleras y sus pantalones y ropa interior se deslizaron casi hasta las rodillas, que se separaron por inercia. Tan sólo la cortina ofrecida por el abrigo de Jack ocultaba la desnudez de ambos en ese momento.

Tensión, dolor, relajación. El ángulo era incómodo, sostenido sobre las palmas de sus manos como si le estuvieran cacheando, y él se ofuscaba arqueando la espalda, buscando más contacto. Aquel ritmo, indecentemente lento pero errático, anticipaba que aquello, lo que quiera que fuese, no iba a durar gran cosa. La cadencia de Jack trataba de imponerse, mientras sus dedos vagaban hacia su ingle. Parecieron contracturarse a medio camino, hincándosele en la cadera como último recurso para retenerles a los dos en aquel instante de gloriosa tortura. Puso los ojos tan en blanco como su mente y su otra mano tuvo que recorrer el trecho hasta su entrepierna para terminar el trabajo. Su nombre, pronunciado entrecortadamente, dejando a medias una inspiración resonó contra su espalda, a modo de disculpa, quizás. Ahogó un gemido mordiendo el puño cerrado sobre el que apoyaba su mejilla para no chocar contra el muro de ladrillo. Debía estar dejando la marca enrojecida de sus incisivos sobre los nudillos en el intento de no delatarles ante todo el vecindario.

No hubo estrellas bajo los párpados ni fanfarria de Rodgers y Hammerstein salida de esa fábrica de ilusiones que era Hollywood, pero sí unos segundos eternizados de euforia y vértigo, la fugaz plenitud del orgasmo y los minutos de letargo en que procuró grabar cada sensación en su memoria. Arañaba el instante en su lucha por no dejarlo pasar, para arrancar un pedazo que poder llevarse consigo al sucio motel bajo las uñas, meterlo en una bolsa hermética para pruebas y guardarlo en su maleta para cuando quisiera recuperarlo. Pero se fue. Se fue el instante y el calor, el olor a sexo y sudor, el roce de la tela basta del pantalón de Jack contra su corva. No pudo ver la humedad en sus ojos, porque estaba de espaldas y tampoco la dejó salir más allá de las pestañas. Los cristalitos salados se le clavaron en los ojos enrojecidos mientras tiraba del extremo superior de sus pantalones para adecentarse.

No era decepción. Era…no sabía bien qué.

Se giró, incómodo, incapaz de entender la maraña que se había liado en su interior después de aquel intempestivo encuentro, con los faldones de la camisa a medio meter por dentro del pantalón, y la corbata lacia alrededor del cuello.

Se sentía…

Él mismo.

El mismo de siempre.

Definitivamente no había renacido en una criatura nueva y extravagante tras aquella primera experiencia homosexual. Tenía la mente más lúcida que nunca. Miró nerviosamente a Jack Harkness, mientras masajeaba las media lunas grabadas en el dorso de su mano, procurando ocultarlas con el puño de su camisa.

El otro hombre se pasaba la mano por el pelo, y se ajustaba el cinturón y luego la gabardina hasta quedar impecable, como si allí no hubiera ocurrido nada.

Luego se acercó a él y rehízo el nudo de su corbata con una expresión concentrada y la sonrisa franca.

Tosió para aclararse la garganta.

─Yo…

Y lo dejó ahí. Porque también le faltaban las palabras para continuar, para clasificarse o decir lo que se suponía que se decía en aquellas circunstancias. ¿Gracias? ¿Hasta la próxima? ¿Me encantaría repetir? ¿No soy…marica?

Pero se sentía bien. Curiosamente. Sorprendido, pero en paz. Se dio cuenta del cambio en su postura, más erguida, y de que el mundo seguía y seguiría girando a su alrededor a pesar de lo que había sido obligado a presenciar y a llevar a cabo. De que el peso de su arma resultaba más liviano, de que los ojos azules le contemplaban entre admirados y melancólicos.

─El Universo necesita hombres como tú…

─¿Recién salidos del armario? ─ preguntó, molesto. Años y aventuras después sacudiría la cabeza, riendo, por preocuparse más por la última parte de la frase que por la primera, que era el intrigante núcleo de todo.

─El armario es el aburrido refugio de los inadaptados. ─se encogió de hombros. ─Si están cómodos ahí, fantástico. Ellos, con sus mentes estrechas, se pierden el placer que es la variedad. Vainilla, chocolate, tuttifrutti… ─chasqueó la lengua, por el rictus escandalizado que debía haberle dejado en la cara. ─ Y el bronceado que podían tener estando aquí al aire libre, ya ni te cuento… No. Me refiero a hombres honestos, inquisitivos, justos, que hagan lo correcto y cuestionen el orden y la Autoridad cuando atentan contra los civiles o contra sí mismos, incluso. ─ Se inclinó hacia él y le besó, apenas un roce con sus labios, como si temiera hacer más melodramática o demasiado intensa la despedida. ─ Recuerda eso, créelo y asúmelo al menos, si no haces lo mismo con el resto de ti.

Aquellas palabras le conmovieron como ninguna de sus promociones lo habían hecho en su vida.

─Podrías decirme dónde encontrarte. Podríamos…vernos, alguna otra vez, si vives aquí, o si pasaras por donde quiera que sea que me envíen.

Era absurdo, hacer promesas vanas, crear un vínculo, o montar el circo de una relación a partir del _romanticismo_ de un…polvo en medio de un callejón miserable en una ciudad a miles de kilómetros de su casa. Podría localizarle cuando estuviera de vuelta en las Oficinas, la verdad, pero no deseaba que pareciera un acosador que abusaba de la información a su alcance.

Pero Jack suspiró, sacudió la cabeza, y echó un vistazo rápido al reloj de pulsera que llevaba en la muñeca. Apretó un par de botones antes de mirarle de nuevo, no sin pesadumbre.

─Tengo que marcharme. Y no creo que volvamos a…tener el placer de coincidir. Pero lo echaré de menos.

─Eso espero. ─bromeó, curvando los labios en una sonrisa corta.

─Va aprendiendo, agente especial Delaware.

El eco de la risa de Harkness se alejó por el callejón hasta girar la esquina por la que había venido, en dirección al pub.

Echó a caminar, dispuesto a seguirle, a fotografiar en su memoria la silueta misteriosa recortada en la oscuridad de la noche, parcialmente iluminada bajo los pocos letreros de neón.

Le recibió la nada.

Se enderezó la chaqueta.

Quedaba demasiado ahí afuera a lo que hacer frente, aunque fuera en solitario.


End file.
